


One Second Chance

by teamchasez



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF, Tony Stewart - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Tony Stewart made a mistake and decided to tell his wife, Rebecca the truth, but ended up hurting their marriage. He wants another shot, but his wife is gonna need some convincing.





	One Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009

“Get out,” Rebecca Stewart yelled at her husband. “Just get out!”

“Becca, baby, let me explain—” Tony went to her, trying to take her in his arms.

“No,” Rebecca broke away from his hands, walking across the kitchen, putting distance between them. “I don’t want to see you; I don’t want to hear you. Get out!”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Tony whispered, shoving his hands in his pocket looking down at the ground.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. I’m not your baby,” Rebecca hissed. “Get the fuck out.”

“I’m sorry, Becca,” Tony whispered, his shoulders slumping in defeat. She wasn’t going to listen to him no matter what he said. “I’ll leave, just let me grab a few things,” he walked from room, his heart shattered. He went into his bedroom grabbing a few clothes and his bathroom toiletries.

“You really fucked up this time, Smoke,” he told himself after zipping up the duffle bag. He went back downstairs, finding his wife still in the kitchen. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Don’t bother,” Rebecca turned around to glare at him. “I don’t want to hear what you have to say,” she brushed past him walking to the front door. She yanked it open, looking back at him expectantly. “Get out.”

Tony looked at his wife one last time, waiting for her to change her mind; ask him to stay so they could talk things out. He sighed when she made no move to stop it. He grabbed his car keys and made his way from the house. He had barely stepped from the house when the door slammed behind him, causing him to jump. 

Going to his Chevy Tahoe, he slid behind the wheel. The SUV idled while he stared back at the house he and Rebecca had built outside of Cornelius on a seventy acre spread. He wondered if he would live in the house with his wife again. 

Sighing, Tony put the vehicle in gear and slowly pulled away from the house, his eyes in the rearview mirror, hoping Rebecca would run out the front door a stop him. He didn’t have the luck as the front door stayed close. He pulled onto Harbor Light Drive, his house lights fading in the trees as he drove further away from his house and wife.

He drove north into Mooresville, his radio on silent, thoughts swirling around his head. He was depressed enough; he didn’t need sad songs adding to it. Before he knew it, he was pulling off on Coddle Creek Road. Driving a few minutes he came to a familiar gated driveway. He leaned out the window, punching in the code and waited for the gates to open. Once they did, he drove through, heading to the house on the hill.

“Tony, man, what are you doing here?” Dale Earnhardt Junior asked when he opened his door.

“Becca kicked me out. Is it alright if I crash here for the night?”

“Sure,” Junior opened his door wider and stood out of the way. “You want to talk about it?” He asked walking into the kitchen grabbing a couple bottles of Budweiser.

“I fucked up, simple as that. I deserve everything she does to me and more,” Tony took a long gulp of the alcohol beverage. It felt good going down his throat.

“Obviously, since she kicked your ass out,” Junior pointed out.

“I don’t need your shit, June,” Tony grunted, making quick work of his beer. He helped himself to another one. ‘Maybe he could drink away his pain,’ he thought.

“Whoa,” Dale raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, what happened?”

“I cheated on her.”

“Oh man, Stewart,” Dale shook his head. “Are you a fucking idiot?”

“I am a fucking idiot,” Tony moaned.

“So how’d she find out? Did she see pictures? Someone see ya and spill the beans? Did the girl call your wife? She catch ya in the act?”

“That shit only happens in your fucked up love life, June,” Tony sighed, lowering his head. “I told her.”

“What?” Junior’s eyes widened. “Where you asking for trouble! Why the fuck did you tell your wife? Were you asking for trouble?”

“No, I was being honest with her. I had a guilty conscious. I told her, in hopes she’d be a little mad, yell at me, cry and we could get past this and move on.”

“Your planned worked real well, Smoke,” Dale said sarcastically. “You here crying in your beer and she’s packing your shit.”

‘Was she packing his things?’ Tony wondered. After he left, did she start packing up his things, call a lawyer to draw up divorce papers? Was their marriage over after a stupid mistake on his part that he would regret the rest of his life.

“Well work it out, I just need to give her time to cool down,” Tony said level headed. He needed to find something positive, he couldn’t deal with the idea of her leaving him.

“You’re a jackass,” Dale shook his head. “You had the envy of the garage and you go and fuck it up. You know how many people are waiting in the shadows for you to screw up? They are gonna swoop in like vultures.” 

“She’ll calm down and I’ll give her a call tomorrow and we’ll work this out,” Tony ignored his friend, choosing not to comment. “She’s angry right now, that’s all.”

“You’ll see her again, alright,” Dale tossed his empty beer can in the trash before grabbing another one. “On the arm of another driver, who came in to pick up the pieces. Who knows, could be me.” He was caught off guard when Tony charged him, pushing him up against the refrigerator. His hands fisted into his shirt.

“Stay away from my wife,” Tony seethed. Just the thought of Rebecca moving on with another driver turned his blood cold, especially Dale. Dale was one of his close friends, but he still knew how women were to him and didn’t want his wife to be another notch. 

“Woah, I was only joking,” Dale looked down at Tony’s fist still clenched in his shirt. “Can you?” He smoothed out his shirt once Tony let go. “Dude, calm down.”

“My wife kicked me out, Dale. I’m supposed to be calm about it?” Tony grabbed the beer can from the floor where he had dropped it when he went after Dale. He grabbed the paper towels sopping up the spilled beer. 

Dale sighed. “Just give Becca time to calm down. She’s angry as hell; just give her some space right now to figure things out.”

“What if she wants a divorce?”

“You’re gonna have to live with it, Smoke. I know it’s probably not what you wanted to hear, but face it man, you screwed up big time.”

“Maybe she’ll forgive me,” Tony said hopefully. “She won’t though. I’ve ruined it. I broke her trust, our vows, her heart.”

“You can’t give up that easily, just give her time to cool down, think about things. Let the shock wear off and call her. See where you stand.”

“I know where she’d like me to stand,” Tony mumbled. “Behind her Silverado, with her at the wheel in reverse.”

Dale chuckled. “More than likely. I don’t know what to really tell you, Smoke. As you see I’m not exactly marriage material…”

“Get rid of the dumb, skinny, quirky blondes, and find a girl with an IQ higher than her shoe size,” Tony told his friend. “Don’t those types get old?”

“The sex is good.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the response. “You ain’t seen nothing until you make love to the woman you love with every fiber of your being.”

“Well until then I’ll stick with what I’ve got.”

“Won’t find it in the crowd you hang out with,” Tony sighed, finishing off the beer in his hand. “I’m gonna turn in.”

He grabbed his bag and headed towards one of Dale’s guest rooms. He brushed his teeth, before undressing and crawling on the bed in his boxers, his hands behind his head. He couldn’t see. His wife was made at him, probably going to divorce him, take everything he owned and he deserved it. He deserved everything she threw at him. He would stand there and take it too.

**

Tony sighed and rolled over; the green numbers of the alarm clock stared back at him, hauntingly. Remind him of the events that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. He saw every hour on the clock last night after a restless night. He couldn’t sleep. He was too worried what Becca would do.

He climbed in the shower before getting dressed. Grabbing his cell phone from the table beside the bed he checked it for messages. He knew there wouldn’t be any. He checked it every time he woke up; thinking the sound of his phone ringing woke him.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The house was quiet given the early morning. Tony knew Dale would likely be sleeping for a few more hours yet, never the early riser. He walked out to the back deck, leaning against the railing, his phone in his hands.

“Come on, Just call her,” he told himself. Why was he afraid? It was just his wife. ‘Call her.’

‘She’ll tell me it’s over. If I don’t call her, I still can have hope that it’s not over. That I’ll be going home.’

‘You think she won’t tell you to hit the road? Pack your shit; don’t let the door hit you on the way out?’

‘No, it’s over. I just don’t want to hear her say it.’

‘You’re the dumb fuck that brought this on. You should have kept it in your pants.’

‘I can’t lose her!’

Tony shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he hit the speed dial on his phone, calling his house. He held his breath as the phone started ringing, his heart crammed in his throat.

“Hello, you’ve reached Becca and Tony…”

The phone dropped from his ear as he hit the end button. “Where are you baby?” He whispered. Why wasn’t she answering? Where could she be this early in the morning? He hit redial and dialed the house phone again.

“Pick up baby, pick up,” he pleaded, listening to the rings.

“I don’t want to talk to you, Tony,” Becca’s voice came over the phone.

Tony was caught off guard not expecting her to answering. “Becca, baby wait, don’t—” he said quickly, but was met with a dial tone. “Hang up…” he whispered, sliding down to sit on the steps. He was still sitting there staring out over Dale’s land when Dale rolled out of bed later on.

“So, how’d it go?” Dale asked.

“She hung up on me.”

“Oh man,” Dale sighed. “Well go over there and talk to her.”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me on the phone, what makes you think she’ll talk to me in person.”

“Well this time she can’t hang up on you,” Dale pointed out. “She’ll have to listen to you, even if you’re yelling through your front door.”

“I’ll just have to make her see,” Tony stood up going back into the house to grab his keys. “I hope I’m not back.”

“Me too,” Dale said as he watched Tony walk from his house. “Stupid fucker…” he shook his head. He knew he was unattached for a reason.

Tony stopped at the beginning as his driveway, not knowing if he could go to his house. ‘Come on, Smoke, can’t be worse than it already is,’ he told himself as he eased his foot off the break and coasted forward driving up his drive. He pulled to a stop in front of his house.

He was barely out of the Tahoe when the front door flew open and Becca stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, shooting daggers at him.

“I told you, I didn’t want to talk to you,” she glared at him. “If you’re here to get your shit, come back later when I’m not here.”

“Becca, wait…” Tony started, but she had slammed the door. He turned to go back down the stairs, but stopped. He wasn’t going down without a fight. He went to the door and tried the knob, surprised when it turned in his hands. He would have figured she’d lock it. But he still had the key on his key ring, so it would have been pointless. 

“Did you not just hear what I said?” Becca came into the room after hearing the front door open.

“I just want to say something before I leave. I’m not leaving until I say it,” Tony told her stubbornly. He gave her room last night and this morning. If she didn’t want to be with him, fine, but he wanted a chance to fight for her.

“Talk.”

“I can say I’m sorry until I’m blue in the face, but I know it’s not going to change what happened the other night,” Tony started out. “I can’t change what I did. I would if I could, but I can’t. I regret every single moment. I broke your trust, your faith in me. Worse yet, I broke your heart. I made you question your love for me and my love for you. Most importantly, I broke our vows,” he didn’t move from the door. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. She was listening to him; it gave him a little bit of hope. 

“I want you to know this. I love you. I love you with everything that I have. You’re my other half, my best friend; my life is nothing without you. There is an empty void in my heart where you should be and it’s killing me that you’re angry with me. 

“I don’t want to go on if I know my future does not include you. You’re my life, every thing I do is for you. I made a mistake, Becca, a mistake that I will regret every single day of my life. One that I have to live with forever. I will spend everyday making it up to you.

“I know you’re angry with me, I know you’re hurt. I’m sorry I hurt you, Becca. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. I’m gonna do everything I can to make things right. I don’t want to lose you. I love you with every fiber of my being. You’re the half that makes me whole,” he reached behind him, opening the door. “I’m asking a lot here, Bec, and if I were in your shoes, I wouldn’t take me back. I’m asking for a second chance, a second change to make things right again.”

He gave her one more look before walking out the door, closing it softly behind him. He climbed in his Tahoe, resting his head against the steering wheel, letting his tears finally fall down his cheeks, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach crumbling into tiny pieces. He wondered if it would ever be whole again.

He got control over his emotions and started the vehicle. He put it into gear, slowly making his way forward. His eyes flickered to the rearview mirror and his heart slammed into his chest when he saw the front door swing open and Becca come running down the steps.

He slammed on the brakes and quickly put the SUV in park. He threw open the door and ran back towards the house.

“Tony,” Rebecca whispered as she fell into his arms, holding him tightly, burying her head against his neck. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around.

“I love you, Becca. I love you, I love you,” he whispered fiercely, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go.

“I love you, Tony,” she leaned back in his arms. “We can get past this. We can make this work. I want this to work. I love you and I don’t want to be without you,” she pressed her lips softly against his.

Tony returned her kiss, keeping her firmly in his arms. He wasn’t going to mess things up this time. She was giving him a second chance and there was no way in hell he was going to ruin it and lose the best thing in his life.


End file.
